Yunnie Saranghae
by Jung Boojae
Summary: Chapter 6 UPDATED! Jung Yunho ketua Kingka Shinki High School yang disegani oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, anak dari pemillik sekolah , dingin, dan bertindak semaunya. Bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong, hoobaenya di sekolah, namja cantik, manja, dan polos.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Yunnie Saranghae

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu,

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu

Rated : T (sewaktu-waktu berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua nya milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka, pengecualian buat jaejoong umma saya. Hahaha

Summary : Jung Yunho ketua Kingka Shinki High School yang disegani oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, anak dari pemillik sekolah , dingin, kasar dan bertindak semaunya. Bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong, hoobaenya di sekolah, namja cantik, manja, dan polos.

Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, typo, DLDR

Happy Reading

BUGHH

BUGGHH

"AKHH..hah..akh..uh..mee..nye..raahh", terlihat namja dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur, dan darah segar mengalir dari pelipis dan sudut bibirnya.

BUGGHHH

Bukannya menghentikan pukulannya namja ini malah memberikan pukulan lagi kepada lawannya yang sudah menyerah.

"Hyung! Sudahlah, dia sudah menyerah.", kata seorang namja berwajah cassanova yang langsung menarik badan orang yang dipanggilnya hyung menjauh dari lawannya.

"Lepaskan aku Chun! Biarkan aku menghajar Kwon brengsek itu! Berani-beraninya dia mempermainkan aku!", kata namja bermata musang sambil memberontak karena tangannya di seret oleh namja satunya.

Jung Yunho, namja bermata musang Kingka di Shinki High School, jika dibiarkan begitu saja dia pasti akan membunuh orang itu karena hal sepele seperti ini. Pikir seorang Park Yoochun, teman sekaligus sepupu Yunho yang sedang menarik tangan Yunho menuju keluar gudang tempat mereka melakukan kegiatan tadi(?).

"Sudahlah hyung, apa tidak keterlaluan memukulnya sampai seperti itu hanya karena dia tidak sengaja menyenyuhmu?"

"Dan bukannya dia tau sendiri kalau aku tidak suka disentuh?", kata Yunho sambil menepuk bagian bajunya yang tidak sengaja disentuh oleh orang yang dipukulnya tadi. Dan tetap berwajah datar.

Yunho memang tidak terlalu suka jika ada orang asing yang menyentuhnya, tidak terlalu jelas juga sebenarnya alasan namja tampan berkulit eksotis ini. Mungkin dia hanya merasa risih atau sejenisnya, yahh biarkanlah dia mengatur dirinya sendiri.

Mereka pun bejalan menuju kelas yang sempat ditinggalkan sejenak oleh mereka karena urusan tadi. Sesampainya di kelas Han-songsaenim sudah menunggu mereka sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dari mana saja Jung Yunho-ssi?", tanya Han-saenim kepada Yunho.

"Bukan urusanmu saem.", balas Yunho cuek dan tetap berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Sementara Han-songsaenim yang melihatnya pun hanya menggelengkan kepala sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Kingka sekolah ini. Di belakang Yunho, Yoochun berjalan sambil menyunggingkan senyum kikuknya kepada Han-Songsaenim dan sesegera mungkin menyusul sepupunya itu ke bangku mereka.

.

Sepulang sekolah Yunho dan Yoochun berjalan menuju parkiran dan segera mengambil mobil masing-masing. Mereka sudah merencanakan akan membuat tugas yang diberikan oleh Han-saenim tadi di rumah Yunho. Sesampainya dirumah yunho, mereka sudah di sambut oleh Jung Heechul, eomma dari Jung Yunho yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Annyeong Ahjumma.", sapa Yoochun terlebih dahulu setelah melihat ahjumma nya di depan pintu.

"Oh, ada umma, Annyeong umma.", kata Yunho sambil mencium pipi ummanya.

"Yak! Jung yunho! Masih berani berkata seperti itu setelah tadi membolos dan memukuli orang?", bentak heechul sambil menjewer telinga anak semata wayangnya. Yoochun yang melihatnya hanya terkikik dalam hatinya. Beginilah Jung Yunho jika berhadapan dengan ummanya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan status kingka yang disandangnya seperti dipertanyakan saat ini. Siapa yang berani dengan Jung Heechul?

"Aaa…Awww, Appoo umma. Lepaskann appo..", kata yunho sambil merengek kepada ummanya.

"Sudahlah yeobo, jangan terlalu keras dengan Yunho, dia sudah besar.", kata Jung Hankyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar karena mendengar teriakan istrinya.

"Diam Jung!", kata heechul disertai pelototan matanya yang bahkan terlihat seperti akan keluar saat ini.

Hankyung yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang istri hannya diam saja dan memandang Yunho kasihan. Bahkan dia yang Notabene suami Heechulpun susah sekali menjinakan Cinderella itu.

PLAKK

Bunyi pertemuan antara telapan tangan Heechul dengan bokong sang anak.

"AWW… ummaa! Ini sakit!", kata Yunho sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya. Oh bahkan disini masih ada yoochun , apa ummanya tidak merasa telah menghilangkan harga diri seorang kingka sekolah di depan sepupunya.

"Siapa suruh kau sangat susah diatur. Jika kau masih seperti ini lagi umma tidak akan segan-segan menjodohkan mu dengan anak teman umma! Kau dengan itu Jung Yunho?", kata Heechul mengancam Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengarnya, hanya mengangguk dan tertunduk pasrah menghadapi sikap ummanya. Dia tahu ummanya tidak bisa dibantah. Hankyung yang melihatnya pun hanya menyunggingkan senyum untuk menyemangati Yunho. Sementara Yoochun yang dari tadi hanya menonton umma dan anak itu sudah menyusul Yunho ke kamarnya.

"Hyung..", panggil Yoochun sambil menyembulkan kepala nya dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Haishh..umma benar-benar. Memangnya aku harus menjadi anak teladan yang selalu diam di kelas dan mendengarkan guru yang mengoceh itu? Tidak mungkin.", yunho berbicara sendiri tanpa menyadari sepupunya sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur King size milik yunho.

"Ikuti saja apa kata ahjumma hyung", timpal Yoochun sambil memejamkan matanya dan meringkuk memeluk guling di kasur yunho.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan di kasurku park! Cepat bangun dari sana!", bentak yunho

"Aish hyung jahat sekali", kata yoochun bangun dari kasur yunho sambil mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah jangan membuang waktu, cepat kerjakan tugasnya chun.", perintah yunho kepada Yoochun, sementara dirinya sendiri bermain game Flappy Bird yang sekarang ini sedang marak dimainkan oleh teman-temannya di sekolah.

"Memangnya kau tidakmengerjakannya hyung?", tanya Yoochun yang melihat hyungnya sangat santai.

"Tidak, bukannya kau yang akan mengerjakan milikku? Cepatlah Chun!"

Yoochun yang mendengarnya tidak percaya, memangnya dia babunya si Jung ini?

Poor Yoochun.

.

Keesokan harinya Kingka kita Jung Yunho berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Moodnya sangat buruk saat dirumah. Itu karena Heechul dengan setia selalu member wejangan-wejangan untuk yunho selama dia sekolah nanti tak lupa juga dengan ancaman pertunangan yang selalu mengekorinya. Maka itu dia memilih untuk berangkat sekolah lebih pagi, dan meninggalkan sang appa yang harus menjinakan Cinderella mengamuk.

'huft..sepi sekali ya kalau datang jam segini' batin Yunho. Dia terus berjalan di koridor yang sepi dan berhenti mendadak untuk melihat apa yang tertulis di madding sekolahnya, tanpa menyadari sesosok namja lain datang dari arah belakangnya dengan berjalan menunduk dan menabrak yunho yang tidak siap.

BRUKK

Yunho terjatuh dengan wajah yang menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu, ditambah dengan orang yang menabraknya menindih badannya. Yunho bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor. 'sial sekali hari ini'. Sementara orang yang menabraknya terus menunduk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Yakk! Apa kau tidak bisa hati-hati!", bentak yunho kepada orang yang menabraknya.

"Jwesonghamnida ..", namja tersebut membungkuk berkali-kali sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih kesal.

"Yak, aish", merasa frustasi dengan kesialannya hari ini, yunho pun berjalan menuju atap sekolah berniat membolos pelajaran hari ini. Jung Yunho tidak ingatkah kau dengan Jung Heechul dirumah? Ckck. Semoga saja Tuhan masih sayang denganmu Jung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Yunnie Saranghae

**Cast** : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu,

**Pairing** : Yunjae, Yoosu

**Rated** : M (sewaktu-waktu berubah)

**Disclaimer** : Semua nya milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka, pengecualian buat jaejoong umma saya. Hahaha

**Summary** : Jung Yunho ketua Kingka Shinki High School yang disegani oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, anak dari pemillik sekolah , dingin, kasar dan bertindak semaunya. Bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong, hoobaenya di sekolah, namja cantik, manja, polos, dan sedikit hyper.

**Warning** : YAOI, BoyxBoy, typo, DLDR, RNR

**Note** : Chaper 2 sudah updateee ! Yeyeyeyyyy.. akhirnyaa terimakasih buat temen-temen yang sudah Ripiu. Jeongmal Gomawoo^^

Happy Reading J

.

.

Shinki High School

"wah, apa ini sekolah Joongie?"

Namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong ini berdiri di depan gerbang Shinki High School sambil menggumamkan kata-kata kagum terhadap sekolah barunya.

"Apa Su-ie sudah datang ya?", katanya berdialog sendiri, menanyakan kedatangan sang sahabat Kim Junsu.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menunggu Junsu di Depan Gerbang Shinki.

Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang namja yang tidak jaejoong kenal menghampirinya.

"Manis, kau anak baru ya?", katanya namja ber nametag Choi Seunghyun sambil mencolek dagu Jaejoong.

"Umm, Joongie memang anak baru disini. Sunbae siapa?", jawab jaejoong sambil menganggukan kepalanya imut. Melihat namja didepannya memakai baju yang sama dengannya, otak lamban Jaejoong menyimpulkan bahwa namja ini adalah murid sekolahannya juga.

"Joongie!", panggil seorang namja bersuara lumba-lumba

"Su-iee!", teriak Jaejoong lebih keras sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Seunghyun yang melihat itu menjadi mulai tertarik dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong, apalagi melihat senyumannya. Dilain pihak Junsu justru khawatir, sahabatnya Jaejoong dengan mudahnya bergaul dengan orang-orang asing yang belum dia kenal. Junsu takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong melihat betapa polosnya seorang Kim jaejoong. Apa tidak ingat, Jaejoong yag dicolek dagunya hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa Su-ie lama sekali? Joongie sudah menunggu dari tadi."

"Mianhae..Tadi aku telat bangun Joongie."

"Kajja kita cari kelas Joongie.",lanjut Junsu kemudian meninggalkan Seunghyun yag masih menatap jaejoong .

.

Keduanya berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang mulai ramai di penuhi siswa-siswi Shinki High School. Jelas saja mereka menjadi perhatian. Kim Junsu siapa yang tidak mengenal namja imut , dengan pipi yang chubby, dan tentu saja dngan pantatnya yang lumayan berisi menjadikannya lumayan dikenal sebagai uke top no.2 setelah Lee Taemin, namja cantik yang juga menjadi primadona sekolah.

Di sampingnya terdapat namja berwajah cantik yang belum mereka kenal, dengan mata doe, bibir cherry, pinggang ramping dan rambut almondnya yang menutupi sebagian mata juga menarik perhatian yeoja dan namja berstatus seme yang ada di sana.

"Su-ie, kenapa mereka memperhatikan kita seperti itu?", kata Jaejoong yang ternyata merasa risih menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Biarkan saja Joongie, mereka hanya kagum melihat kecantikan mu.", kata Junsu sambil menyeringai.

"Aishh..sudah berapa kali Joongie bilang,Joongie itu tampan bukan cantik!", kata Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sekali lagi. Tidak sadarkah kau Jaejoongie, banyak namja berstatus seme disana yang menatap lapar dirimu.

"Tapi memang benar kau cantik Joongie."

Karena merasa percuma menjawab peryataan Junsu, akhirnya Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekelilingnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat letak ruangan-ruangan penting di sekolahnya dengan menamai ruangan tersebut dengan nama boneka-boneka gajahnya yang berada di kamar.

Lain halnya dengan Junsu yang sudah hapal dengan seluk beluk sekolahnya, dia memilih untuk tetap mengawasi Jaejoong sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat Earphonenya. Sampai matanya menangkap gerombolan Sunbae yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya. Dengat cepat, dia mengamit lengan Jongie-nya agar selalu berada disampingnya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Joongie sahabatnya menjadi incaran sunbae-sunbae tersebut.

Saat mereka berdua melewati gerombolan tersebut, junsu merasa jika ada sesuatu atau tepatnya tangan seseorang yang menempel di buttnya.

PLAK

Junsupun memukul, tangan kurang ajar itu

"yaakk! Dasar tidak sopan!", maki junsu kepada sang pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah Park yoochun.

"Aigoo, su-ie ku galak sekali." Kata Yoochun sambil menampilkan muka meweknya.

"Biar saja, kajja joongie." Kata junsu ketus sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong menjauhi kumpulan sunbae tersebut. Tapi sayang, tangan Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh namja bermata musang-yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho-menjadikan badan jaejoong tersentak dan jatuh ke pangkuan Yunho.

Junsu yang melihat sahabatnya masuk ke kandang beruang menatap horror Jung Yunho. Lain Junsu lain Jaejoong. Ternyata, namja manis pemilik mata doe tersebut masih adem ayem saja , bertahan dengan wajah innocentnya. Ingatkan Jaejoong secepatnya, jika dia pernah membuat masalah dengan ketua Kingka Shinki High School ini.

"Aku masih punya urusan dengan temanmu ini.", kata Yunho datar sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang tadi di tariknya. Sementara tangan satunya sudah melingkari pinggang Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho bangkit dan langsung membawa Jaejoong di pundaknya. Junsu yang melihat itu mencoba mengejar Yunho, Yoochun yang menyadari Junsu akan pergi segera membawa Junsu dengan bridal style menuju ke kelas Junsu. Teman-teman mereka yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memberikan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Kyaaaa, apa yang kau lakukan jidat lebar! Turunkan aku!". Teriak Junsu sambil memukul dada bidang Yoochun.

"Diamlah, kau itu berat, dan juga suaramu itu membuat telingaku sakit.", kata Yoochun datar sambil tetap menggendong Junsu.

Junsu jangan ditanya, wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena malu di perlakukan seperti itu oleh sang kekasih. Junsu dan Yoochun memang sepasang kekasih, tp di sekolah mereka memang jarang berlaku layaknya sepasang kekasih. Lain halnya jika mereka sudah berada di kamar #eh

.

"Sunbae..", panggil namja bermata doe ini.

"Hm.."

"Apa Joongie tidak berat?"

"Ani"

"Nama sunbae siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

"Lalu bagaimana Joongie harus memanggil sunbae kalau nanti kita bertemu dijalan?"

"Ya! Kau ini tidak bisa diam ya"

Jaejoong yang masih berada di pundak Yunho terus saja mengajukan pertanyaan yang menurut Yunho tidak penting. Memangnya orang ini tidak tau siapa aku? Pikir yunho.

"Akkkkk.."tiba-tiba jaejoong berteriak.

Yunho yang mendengarnya hampir saja menjatuhkan Jaejoong dari pundaknya.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Apa masih lama sunbae? Pantat Joongie sudah kram.", Jawab Joongie dengan air mata yang sudah timbul disudut matanya.

Yunho sweatdrop, bisa-bisanya hoobae cantiknya-what? Cantik? Aish Jung Yunho, ingat kau ini mau membalas dendam, jangan malah tergoda oleh wajahnya. Yunho pun menurunkan Jaejoong tepat di depan Toilet Pria di ujung koridor yang sepi. Setelahnya , yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet yang kosong. Beberapa orang yang ada di dalam toilet, menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan 'kenapa dia membawa cewek ke toilet pria?'.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku? Hm?", kaya Yunho sambil duduk di toilet.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai berpikir. Pose yang terlihat imut dimata seorang Jung Yunho. 'Aish Jung, jangan tergoda, jangan tergoda' Yunho berucap dalam hati .

"AHH, Joongie ingat."

"Lalu? Siapa aku?", kata Yunho memastikan.

"Sunbae yang tadi menarik tangan joongie sampai joongie jatuh di paha sunbae.", jawab jaejoong yang membuat Yunho semakin tidak percaya dengan makhluk imut yang baru saja ditemuinya. Belum lagi dengan posisinya sekarang yang membuat butt milik Jaejoong menekan sesuatu yang berada di tengah paha Yunho.

"Ughh…",tidak sengaja Yunho mengeluarkan desahannya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar desahan Yunho tentu saja tidak mengerti dan makin mendekatkan dirinya kepada yunho.

"Sunbae kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?", kata jaejoong sambil mengeceksuhu badan Yunho menggunakan tangannya.

Yunho yang merasa Jaejoong makin menekan juniornya hanya pasrah jika saja nanti dia lepas kendali dan menyerang hoobae imutnya ini.

"uhmm..Jaehh apa yang mau kau lakukan", yunho menatap Jaejoong horror, sebab tangan Jaejoong sekarang sudah berani membuka satu per satu kancing seragamnya.

"Umm kenapa Sunbae?", tanya Jaejoong polos. Tidak sadarkah kau wahai Joongie ,sebentar lagi kau membangunkan beruang tidur.

"kenapa dibuka?", Yunho mulai panik dengan kelakuan berani Jaejoong, bukannya tadi dia yang ingin membalas dendam malah sekarang dia terjebak dengan junior yang sudah hard dan Jaejoong yang terus saja melucuti pakaiannya. Keringat dinginpun mulai turun dari dahi menuju pelipis Yunho.

"Bukannya Sunbae sedang kepanasan? Lihat saja keringat Sunbae, jadi Joongie hanya coba membantu Sunbae supaya tidak kepanasan.", kata Jaejoong polos sambil mengelap keringat Yunho yang mengucur deras.

Mendengar kata 'membantu' yang keluar dari bibir Cherry itu, kemesuman yunho mulai aktif. Yunhopun menggapai tangan jaejoong yang sedang mengelap keringatnya. Menariknya, membuat dada Jaejoong yang lumayan berisi menempel dengan pas di dada bidang Yunho. Jaejoong hanya diam melihat apa yang sunbaenya perbuat, dia berpikir mungkin Sunbaenya benar-benar sakit karena sekarang Sunbaenya tersebut menyelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher namja cantik tersebut.

"Ahh.. jangan digigit sunbae itu sakitt!", jaejoong berteriak cukup keras karena kaget Yunho menggigit dan menjilat lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas merah di leher putih tersebut.

"Diamlah Boo.. jangan berteriak seperti itu.", kata Yunho sambil terus mengecup-ngecup leher Jaejoong.

"Boo?"

"Ne, itu panggilanku untukmu. Keberatan?"

"Ani, Joongie suka.", kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum hangat. Tanpa di sadari Yunho mulai tertarik dengan seorang Kim jaejoong.

Seakan lupa dengan tujuannya Yunho mulai mengecup bibir Jaejoong lembut, semakin lama yunho mulai melumat bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tentu saja masih polos diam saja sampai-..

"YAKK JUNG YUNHO! KELUAR KAU , DASAR ANAK NAKAL!", terdengar suara yang sangat Yunho kenal berteriak dari luar bilik toilet.

Jung Yunho yang mendengar teriakan Ummanya mendadak panik.

"Jung Yunho! Kalau kau tidak keluar sekarang juga umma akan benar-benar menghukummu!", Heechul yang berada di luar bilik mulai kesal dengan anaknya yang tidak kunjung keluar dari tempat persembunyian tersebut.

Mendengar Heechul yang sudah member ultimatum seperti itu Yunho langsung berdiri dari duduknya, melupakan Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah terjatuh dengan Butt yang menghantam lantai toilet tersebut.

"AKK..Kenapa sunbae menjatuhkan Joongie?", tanya Jaejoong dengan mata doe yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Yakk, Jung Yunho kau bersama siapa di dalam?", teriak heechul karena kaget mendengar suara kesakitan dari dalam bilik toilet.

'Aishh , apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang?'

"Aigoo..mianhae Boo, aku tidak bermaksud menjatuhkanmu.", kata Yunho lembut sambil mengusap punggung Boojaenya.

"Tapi pantat Joongie sakit"

'Ughh bagaimana ini, apa harus aku keluar bersama Jaejoong?'

"Jung Yunho kalau kau tidak keluar umma akan mendobrak paksa pintu ini!"

"…."

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari dalam, Heechul pun memanggil Yoochun yang berada diluar toilet untuk mendobrak pintu bilik tersebut. Yoochun yang memang tidak bisa membatah-Heechul yang tidak bisa dibantah-langsung saja melaksanakan perintah sang Cinderella.

BRAKK

"…."

"…"

"Loh Joongie?"

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

TBC

Hihi.. selesai juga Chapter 2

Karena Jung Boojae baru disini, jadi kritik dan sarannya sangaaat-sangat diperlukaan

Jadi mohon review, review, review sebanyak-banyaknyaa :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : Yunnie Saranghae

**Cast** : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu,

**Pairing** : Yunjae, Yoosu

**Rated** : M (sewaktu-waktu berubah)

**Disclaimer** : Semua nya milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka, pengecualian buat jaejoong umma saya. Hahaha

**Summary** : Jung Yunho ketua Kingka Shinki High School yang disegani oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, anak dari pemillik sekolah , dingin, kasar dan bertindak semaunya. Bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong, hoobaenya di sekolah, namja cantik, manja, polos, dan sedikit hyper.

**Warning** : YAOI, BoyxBoy, typo, DLDR, RNR

Note : Sudah Chapter 3 #tebarsenyum. Mohon maaf juga ya kalau Chapter sebelumnya mungkin agak membingungkan hehe :D

Gak capek-capek deh buat bilang terimakasih buat temen-temen yang sudah review dan memberi saran untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Gomawoo :*

Untuk keterangan Heechul disini Female yaa

Happy reading

Chapter Sebelumnya :

_Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari dalam, Heechul pun memanggil Yoochun yang berada diluar toilet untuk mendobrak pintu bilik tersebut. Yoochun yang memang tidak bisa membatah-Heechul yang tidak bisa dibantah-langsung saja melaksanakan perintah sang Cinderella._

_BRAKK_

"…_."_

"…"

"_Loh Joongie?"_

_._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"_

Yoochun membelalakan matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Heechul pun menatap kaget dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Yunho anaknya sedang memangku seseorang lagi yang Heechul tidak kenal siapa karena posisi orang tersebut membelakangi dirinya. Sementara Yunho sendiri memandang ummanya takut-takut sambil tetap mengelus punggung Boojaenya yang sedang menangis karena pantatnya yang sakit.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jung?", panggil Heechul garang kepada anaknya.

Yunho, yang masih bingung mencari alasan, hanya terdiam dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi korban glare ummanya itu.

"Jawab umma!", bentak Heechul lagi.

"Um..itu umma.."

"Uh, Chullie Ummaa!", panggil Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menangis, tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Setelah menoleh, ternyata suara tadi adalah milik sahabat ummanya Jung Heechul.

"Joongie?", panggil Heechul kepada namja yang berada di pangkuan Yunho.

"Kenapa Joongie ada disini?", tanya Heechul lagi

"Chullie umma juga sedang apa disini? Bukannya ini toilet pria? Joongie ditarik kesini oleh sunbae ini.", kata Jaejoong polos .

"Maksudmu Yunho? Aish, apa kau disakiti oleh anak nakal itu? Kajja keluar dari sana dan ikut umma pulang", ajak Heechul sambil menarik Jaejoong keluar dari Bilik tersebut. Jaejoongpun dengan serta merta mengikuti Chullie ummanya.

"Dan kau Jung Yunho, pulang kerumah SEKARANG!", lanjut Heechul lagi.

"Tapi Umma-.."

"Umma tidak terima penolakan."

Setelah itu Jaejoongpun dibawa pergi oleh Heechul entah kemana. Sementara itu Yunho yang masih berdiam di depan bilik kamar mandi tersebut segera saja di seret oleh sepupunya untuk pulang.

.

Jaejoong dan Heechul pergi ke kediaman Jung bersama Kim Ahjusshi, supir pribadi Heechul. Di tengah perjalanan, Heechul terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya terdiam mengingat sunbae tampan yang bersamanya di toilet tadi. Apa uri Joongie sudah mulai tertarik dengan seorang Jung Yunho? Sepertinya begitu, karena dia terus melamun sampai tidak sadar bahwa Heechul sudah memanggilnya sedari tadi untuk meminta Jaejoong menemaninya berbelanja di Jung Store. Jaejoong yang memang dari sananya penurut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjutkan lamunannya.

"Joongie, ayo turun", ajak Heechul lembut kepada Jaejoong. Segera Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan menyusul Heechul yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Tadi umma sudah menelepon ummamu untuk meminta izin mengajakmu berbelanja.", kata Heechul yang menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sudah berada disampingnya.

"Ne, umma", jawab Jaejoong sekenanya, karena matanya sibuk melihat-lihat pakaian yang terdapat di sekelilingnya. Sampai dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Heechul yang melihat Jaejoong masuk kesalah satu Butik pun hanya mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang .

Di dalam Butik, Jaejoong mulai memilih pakaian yang menurutnya cocok begitupula dengan Heechul. Selang beberapa menit Jaejoongpun berjalan menuju ke tempat Heechul dengan tumpukan pakaian di tangannya.

"Aigo, Joongie kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan membawakannya?", kata Heechul yang melihat Joongie membawa banyak sekali pakaian.

"Ani, Joongie takut merepotkan." Heechul yang mengetahui seperti apa Jaejoong mulai menjelaskan pelan-pelan dan juga dengan kata yang mudah dimengerti oleh jaejoong.

"Joongie sayang, pelayan disini memang di bayar untuk membantu para pelanggan.",kata Heechul sedemikian lembut. Tumben aja tuh #Plak

"Hehehe, arrayo umma. Lain kali Joongie akan minta bantuan.", kata Jaejoong sambil menjatuhkan baju-baju yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kenapa semuanya baju wanita Joongie?", tanya Heechul heran.

"Ini buat Chullie Umma, bukannya umma mau berbelanja baju? Jadi Joongie bantu saja memilihkannya.", jawab Jaejoong disertai senyuman manisnya.

Heechul yang menengar itupun mencubit pipi Jaejoong sampai sang pemilik pipi chuuby tersebut nyaris menangis. Inilah yang disukai Heechul dengan mengajak Jaejoong dalam perburuannya(?). Jaejoong dengan senang hati memilihkannya baju yang sangat sesuai dengannya dan juga masih bisa bersaing dengan fashion jaman sekarang. Mungkin bisa dibilang, selera fashion Jaejoong sangat bagus.

Setelah membayar baju yang tadi dipilihkan Jaejoong, mereka segera melanjutkan berbelanja dengan mencari pakaian untuk Jaejoong. Kali ini Heechullah yang menjadi pemilih, dengan cepat diambilnya baju-baju yang menurutnya cocok dan imut jika digunakan oleh Jaejoong. Bisa ditebak, kebanyakan baju yang diambil oleh Heechul adalah baju untuk wanita. Dan juga harganya tidak mungkin murah. Semoga saja Black Card Appa Jung tidak sampai limit ya.

.

.

Dikediaman Jung, terlihat Yunho dan Yoochun sedang bermain Playstation di ruang tengah Rumah besar tersebut. Mereka sudah berada di sana semenjak Heechul member perintah untuk pulang tadi. Dikiranya Heechul juga akan pulang saat itu juga, tapi ternyata Heechul sedang melampiaskan Hasrat belanjanya bersama dengan Jaejoong. Jika dalam urusan belanja, perempuan memang kuat, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, memangnya Jaejoong perempuan?

Yunho POV

Mengingat Jaejoong, Aku jadi berpikir. Kenapa ummanya bisa mengenal Jaejoong?. Apa Boojae yang dimaksud dengan 'anak teman umma' itu? Tapi, kenapa umma tidak pernah cerita ya? Wah.. berarti aku bisa bertunangan dengan Boojaeku. Ah sepertinya aku harus menyusun rencana agar umma cepat-cepat menjodohkan aku dengan Boojae.

Yunho POV end

Yunho yang sedang memikirkan rencana nya tersebut dikagetkan dengan teriakan dari orang disampingnya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Park yoochun.

"Yak! Kau ingin membuatku tuli? Hah?" bentak Yunho dengan aura gelap yang sudah mengelilinginya. Jelas saja dia kesal, ide yang tadinya sudah terpikir olehnya lari karena kaget dengan teriakan Yoochun. Secetek itukah otak seorang Jung yunho? Ckckck

Yoochun yang melihat aura gelap mengelilingi hyungnya tiba-tiba saja mengkeret "Mian Hyung. Habis sedari tadi kupanggil tidak menjawab. Masak aku harus bermain sendiri kan tidak seru." Kata Yoochun membela diri.

"Ah,aku ke rumah Changminnie saja. Bye hyung.", lanjut yoochun buru-buru pergi sebelum diamuk lebih oleh hyungnya.

"yak Aishh.. Chun!", Yunho mencoba memanggil Yoochun tapi Yoochun sudah berlari keluar dan pergi.

'Huft lebih baik aku tidur saja' batin Yunho . Yunho pun membaringkan badannya di sofa Ruang tengah tempatnya bermain.

30 menit kemudian

"Umma pulang!", teriak Heechul yang membuka masuk ke rumah diikuti dengan Jaejoong dan Kim ahjusshi yang membawakan barang-barang belanjaan mereka. Heechulpun segera menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum, karena sedari tadi ia sudah menahannya. Saat melewati ruang tengah Heechul melihat Yunho yang tertidur di sofa. Ia pun menyuruh Jaejoong membangunkan Yunho, sementara Kim ahjusshi masih mengambil sisa barang belanjaan mereke yang berada di bagasi mobil.

Jaejoongpun segera mendekati Yunho. "Yunho Sunbae, bangun Chullie Umma sudah pulang.", kata Jaejoong sambil menatap wajah Yunho.

"ughh", tidak mendapat jawaban, yang di dapat malah yunho membalikan badannya membelakangi Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun hanya diam melihatnya. "Yunnie Sunbae, banguunnn..", Jaejoong mencoba memanggil nama Yunho dengan begitu manis, dan berbisik di telinga Yunho. Tapi tetap saja, yang di dapat Jaejoong hanya dengkuran halus dari namja pemilik mata musang tersebut.

Jaejoong yang kesalpun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya, dan segera beranjak menuju Chullie ummanya untuk melaporkan kelakuan Yunho. Setelah mendapat saran dari Heechul, Jaejoongpun berlari menuju dapur rumah besar ini, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah tempat Yunho tidur.

CURRR

PLASS

"Yaakkkk! IGE MWOYAAA?!", teriak Yunho yang kaget karena dirinya merasa disiram air oleh seseorang. Tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Jaejoong takut karena merasa di bentak.

"Hikss..", mulai tersengar isakan dari bibir cherry tersebut. Yunho yang baru saja menoleh ke sampan menatap horror Boojaenya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Boo..mian, aku tidak bermaksud mem-…"

"Jung Yunho, apa maksudmu membuat Joongie menangis, eoh?", tanya Heechul sarkastik. Dia yang baru saja merapikan belanjaannya, tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan dengan teriakan yunho yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Apalagi setelah melihat Jaejoong yang menangis , Heechul semakin curiga kepada Yunho.

"Uljimayoo, Joongie-ah.", bujuk Heechul kepada Jaejoong agar berhenti menangis.

"Joongie huks..takut ummaa hukss..", kata Jaejoong kepada Chullie ummanya. Jangan salahkan Jaejoong karena dia menangis sekarang. Seumur hidupnya dia memang tidak pernah dibentak. Sungguh disayang oleh semua orang.

"Iyaa..umma mengerti, jja kita ke kamar. Jangan hiraukan beruang pemalas ini.", kata heechul sambil mengajak jaejoong ke kamarnya untuk mencoba baju-baju yang baru dibelinya tadi.

"Sebenarnya yang anak umma itu aku atau Joongie sih? Kenapa rasanya aku ditindas terus oleh Cinderella itu?", gerutu yunho.

"Umma dengar itu Yunhooo." Teriak Heechul dari tangga.

.

.

Kantin Shinki High School

"Yunho Hyuuuungiiee", Yunho yang sedang melamun,kaget seketika karena mendengar teriakan 3 oktaf dari seorang namja jangkung yang berlari kearahnya.

"Yakk..Jung Changmin! Kau tidak malu berteriak seperti itu." Kata Yunho sewot. Changmin yang melihat Yunho sepertinya tidak sedang dalam moodnya, akhirnya mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Hyung sedang PMS ya?"

GEPLAK

"Appoyo hyung, kan aku hanya bertanya.", kata Changmin sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi di beri jitakan sayang oleh Yunho.

"Memangnya aku wanita?", tanya Yunho sarkastik.

Setelah itu tidak ada jawaban dari Changmin, karena dia sudah menuju counter untuk menjemput pacarnya yang tentu saja semuanya adalah makanan. Yunho saja sampai heran , bagaimana bisa sepupunya paling muda ini mempunyai nafsu makan sebesar itu.

Tiba-tiba, suasana kantin menjadi riuh saat melihat sosok namja berparas cantik, bermata doe dan berbibir cherry memasuki lagi kalau bukan uri Jaejoong. Maklum saja, mereka kan belum pernah melihat Jejoong sebelumnya karena Jaejoong keburu dibawa oleh Yunho kemarin.

Yunho yang memang ingin meminta maaf pada Jaejoong dari karena kejadian kemarin pun, mencoba memanggil Jaejoong . Tetapi Jaejoong malah berbalik, menuju keluar kantin karena masih merasa takut dengan Yunho. Dan akhirnya, yunhopun kembali melamun seperti tadi. #Poor Appaa . Changmin yang menyaksikan hyungnya sedari tadi menampilkan evil smirknya.

"Hyung, apa kau menyukai namja yang tadi?", tanya Changmin kepada Yunho, dengan wajahnya yang kembali datar.

"…."

"Aku punya rencana.", lanjut Changmin. Terlihat jelas seringaian yang tercetak di wajah childishnya.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga Chap 3nyaaa ..

Diakhir Chapter selalu harapkan Kritik dan sarannya untuk kelanjutan ff baru ini :D

Untuk temen-temen yang nanya, ff ini mpreg atau enggak, belum tau dan belum kepikiran kesana . jadi ditunggu saja yaa )

Mohon Reviewnyaa :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : Yunnie Saranghae

**Cast** : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu,

**Pairing** : Yunjae, Yoosu

**Rated** : M (sewaktu-waktu berubah)

**Disclaimer** : Semua nya milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka, pengecualian buat jaejoong umma saya. Hahaha

**Summary** : Jung Yunho ketua Kingka Shinki High School yang disegani oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, anak dari pemillik sekolah , dingin, kasar dan bertindak semaunya. Bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong, hoobaenya di sekolah, namja cantik, manja, polos, dan sedikit hyper.

Note : Jadi gini ya, sebenernya yang nabrak Appa itu memang jae umma, tapi mianhe ini karena kesalahan Author tidak menjelaskan secara lengkap, makanya banyak readers yang bingung bacanya.

Sekali lagi mian

**Warning** : YAOI, BoyxBoy, typo, DLDR, RNR

Happy reading

Chap Sebelumnya

_Yunho yang memang ingin meminta maaf pada Jaejoong dari karena kejadian kemarin pun, mencoba memanggil Jaejoong . Tetapi Jaejoong malah berbalik, menuju keluar kantin karena masih merasa takut dengan Yunho. Dan akhirnya, yunhopun kembali melamun seperti tadi. #Poor Appaa . Changmin yang menyaksikan hyungnya sedari tadi menampilkan evil smirknya._

"_Hyung, apa kau menyukai namja yang tadi?", tanya Changmin kepada Yunho, dengan wajahnya yang kembali datar._

"…_."_

"_Aku punya rencana.", lanjut Changmin. Terlihat jelas seringaian yang tercetak di wajah childishnya._

_._

_._

Chapter 4

.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak kejadian dimana Yunho tidak sengaja membentak Jaejoong,dan menyebabkan namja cantik tersebut merasa takut untuk bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Yunho sebenarnya tidak tinggal diam melihat namja yang mulai ditaksirnya tersebut mengacuhkannya. Selama seminggu inipun dia selalu mecoba membujuk dan mengiming-imingi Jaejoong dengan barang-barang kesukaan Jaejoong yang sempat ditanyakannya pada sang Umma. Ummanya pun yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, hanya menjawab dengan santai benda-benda apa saja yang disukai oleh Jaejoong. Tapi selama seminggu itu juga, Jaejoong selalu menghindar setiap Yunho akan memberikan hadiahnya. Yunho sempat berpikir, memang dia sebegitu menakutkan saat itu? Bisa kau piker sendiri Tuan Jung.

Saat ini, Yunho dan juga Yoochun sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Sebenarnya mood Yunho sedang buruk hari ini, tapi dia tetap menjaga imagenya dengan memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berambut pirang dan bemake up tebal menghampiri keduanya.

"Yunho Oppaa..Ayo kita pergi makan malam bersama.", dengan manja, yeoja yang bername tag Jessica Jung tersebut bergelayut di lengan kekar Yunho. Yoochun yang melihatnya hanya memandang iritasi Jessica, karena menurutnya Jessica mendekati Yunho hanya untuk memanfaatkan kepopuleran dan harta Yunho saja. Untunglah Yunho selama ini masih pintar untuk tidak termakan rayuan Jessica.

"Singkirkan tanganmu.", kata Yunho dingin. Jessica yang mendengarnya segera melepaskan gelayutannya di tangan Yunho. Jelas saja namja Jung ini marah. Bukankah dia memang tidak suka disentuh oleh orang asing? Apalagi dengan moodnya yang memang sedang buruk. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong yang menyentuhmu Yunho? Bukankah dia sampai membuka bajumu? Hm?. Mengingat itu Yunho tiba-tiba merona dan segera memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak dilihat oleh Yoochun dan Jessica. Sesegera mungkin diaberjalan meninggalkaan keduanya. Yoochun yang melihat Yunho pergi pun segera menyusulnya meninggakan Jessica yang mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

Keduanya pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kelas. Di perjalanan, banyak siswi yang mencoba mengambil perhatian keduanya dengan sesekali menyapa. Namun sapaan tersebut hanya di balas senyuman manis oleh Yoochun,sementara Yunho tetap memangdang ke depan tanpa menoleh orang yang memanggilnya. Yoochun yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, sudah biasa dengan kelakuan sepupunya. Sampai mana Yunho menangkap sosok yang selama ini selalu di incarnya sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya sambil asik memperhatikan ponselnya.

"Chun.", panggil Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo hyung?", tanya Yoochun yang heran melihat Yunho tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Apa penampilanku sudah bagus?", tanya Yunho sambil menatap Yoochun.

Yoochun menaikan alisnya bertambah heran. "Bukannya kau memang sudah tampan hyung?", kata-kata Yoochun membuat sebuah senyuman tercetak di wajah Yunho.

"Joongie..", panggil Yunho tiba-tiba kepada Jaejoong yang melintas di dekatnya. Jaejoongpun menoleh dan terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Buru-buru dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Yunho.

"Jae..Jaejoongiiee!", panggil Yunho sambil sedikit meneriakan nama Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong tetap saja manjauhinya. Yoochun yang sedari tadi melihat Yunhopun hanya bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba memanggil jaejoong dengan begitu , memang apa hubungan mereka berdua. Dan sekarang dilihatnya Yunho memasang wajah putus asa sambil menggumamkan kalimat seperti-..

"Seharusnya aku menerima rencana Changminnie", katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Hyung, kau harus menjelaskan ini padaku.", kata Yoochun kepada Yunho yang masih meratapi nasibnya.

Akhirnya setelah didesak oleh Yoochun,Yunho pun menjelaskan kejadian dimana dia tidak sengaja membentak Jaejoong yang saat itu membangunkannya. Dan mengakibatkan Jaejoong tidak ingin berbicara dengannya, Yunhopun menceritakan tentang Changmin yang menawarkan rencananya. Tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yunho mengingat Changmin sedikit berotak evil. Yoochun yang mendengarkan cerita Yunho dengan seksamapun iku member saran.

"Sebaiknya hyung dengarkan dulu saran Changmin, siapa tau berhasil.",kata Yoochun meyakinkan Yunho.

"Yahh..sepertinya memang begitu.'', pasrah Yunho.

.

.

Dikediaman Kim, terlihat sang Nyonya rumah Kim Ryeowook sedang berbincang dengan sahabatnya Jung Heechul. Mereka sedang membicarakan hal-hal yang biasanya memang menjadi pembicaraan ibu-ibu rumah tangga, dan Authorpun tidak tau itu. Kek

"Wookie.", panggil Heechul kepada Ryeowook sambil menyeruput teh yang disediakan Nyonya Rumah.

"Ada ada Eonni?", tanya Ryeowook, sambil meminum tehnya juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nikahkan anak kita?"

BRUUSSHHH

Kata-kata Heechul berhasil membuat Ryeowook menyemburkan tehnya ke wajah dan baju Heechul.

"Yaakk! Dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan!", teriak Heechul kepada Ryeowook. Yang di beri teriakan pun hanya meringis sambil menyengir melihat Eonninya sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam disekitarnya.

"Hehe, mian eonni..habisnya eonni mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. Bukannya aku tidak mau sih, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin memaksa Joongie untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dia suka. Dan juga setauku, bukannya Yunho tidak suka dengan acara jodoh-jodohan seperti itu?", kata Ryeowook panjang lebar . Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalo untuk urusan itu aku yakin Yunho tidak akan menolak dan Jaejoongie juga tidak akan menjalaninya dengan terpaksa", kata Heechul santai.

"Aku sudah mempunyai banyaak sekali rencana untuk mereka..hihi", lanjut Heechul sambil terkikik sendiri. Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri membayangkan nasib Jaejoong dan yunho di tangan Heechul yang katanya titisan Iblis #digampar

"Yaah, terserah Eonni saja, asal jangan sampai membuat anak-anak terluka nantinya.", kata Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan tissue untuk Heechul.

"Kau meragukanku?", kata Heechul sambil memberikan glarenya.

.

.

Malam hari,Yunho berencana akan pergi bersama Yoochun untuk pergi ke apartemen Changmin. Yunho pun menyambar jaket kulitnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu dan bergegas keluar kamar. Diruang tamu, Heechul yang sedang menonton tv heran melihat anaknya akan pergi malam hari. Heechulpun menegur Yunho.

"Yunho, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?", tanya Heechul sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Yoochun ke Apartemen Changminnie umma. Mungkin aku akan menginap disana. Boleh ya umma yeoppo? Boleh kan? Terimakasih ummaa. Byebye", Yunho pun mencium pipi ummanya , dan segera menyambar kunci mobil Ferrari F430 nya. Sepeninggal Yunho, Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelaukan anak semata wayangnya.

Apartemen Changmin

Teeetttt..Teeetttt

"Ughh..Hmmpptttff..Minn..", panggil Kyuhyun kepada changmin yang sedang mencumbunya di sofa ruang tamu .

"Biarkan saja BabyKyu", kata Changmin sambil terus menyesap leher putih kekasihnyaa.

Teeettt…Teetttt..Teeeettttttttt

"Ahh..Minn..jangan begituuu emhh.." racau kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang masih saja betah dengan kegiatannya, tanpa menghiraukan bunyi bel apartemennya yang semakin menjadi.

KLEEKK

Akhirnya pintu apartemen itupun terbuka, menampakan dua sosok namja tampan yang membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tampak Changmin yang masih betah menindih Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan dua orang namja yang baru saja masuk ke apartemennya. Malah sekarang dengan berani tangan Changmin mulai masuk ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Membuat bermata musang memijat pelipisnya.

"Omoo..apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan orang-orang ini.", kata Yunho.

PLAKK

"Awwhhh, yaa Hyung, kenapa kau memukul pantatku!", rajuk changmin kepada Yoocuh yang seenak jidatnya memukul kepalanya dengan majalah yang dibawanya.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak menghiraukan kami? Dasar tidak sopan!", balas Yoochun sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Changmin. Yunho sendiri hanya diam dan juga mengambil tempat duduk di sofa single yang disediakan di sana. Kyuhyun? Oh namja evil kekasih Changmin itu sedang membuatkan minuman untuk Hyungdeulnya yang baru saja datang.

"Jadi ada urusan apa hyung sekalian datang kesini?", kata Changmin sambil melirik Yunho. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau alasan Hyungdeulnya datang ke apartemennya. Namun Changmin yang masih kesal karena rencana yang 'disampaikan saja belum'nya itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Yunho, ingin mengerjai hyungnya sebentar.

"Aku ingin mengetahui rencanamu", jawab Yunho cepat tanpa melihat Changmin.

"Bukannya waktu itu Hyung sudah menolaknyaa?", kata Changmin sambil beranjak dari sofa menuju ke dapur. Yunho yang melihat itu, dikiranya Changmin marah padanya dan tak mau membantunya.

"Yak, Changminnie bantulah hyungmu ini.", kata Yunho yang sudah menyusul Changmin sambil memegang tangan Changmin.

"Hmm.. bagaimana yaa, aku tidak yakin akan berhasil sih.", kata Changmin sambil pura-pura berpikir.

"Tidak peduli apa alasanmu, kau harus membantuku min." Changminpun melihat wajah yunho sekarang sudah seperti anak anjing minta dipungut.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Sebutkan saja dan aku akan melakukannya.", jawab Yunho pasti.

"Yunho hyung tidak boleh menolak setelah aku ceritakan juga Yunho hyung harus mentraktirku selama seminggu penuh. Bagaimana?"

Yunho mulai berpikir, bisa habis uang jajannya sebulan demi mentraktir Changmin yang nafsu makannya di atas rata-rata. Tapi kalau tidak menerima tawaran changmin, dia tidak akan bisa mendapat maaf Jaejoong. Mungkin lebih parahnya lagi dia tidak jadi menikahi Jaejoong. 'Andweeeeee'

"Baiklah, aku terima.", kata yunho sambil mengembuskan nafasnya.

'kena kau Hyung'

'Ahh, kasihan sekali Yunho hyung'

Batin kedua namja yang berada disana. Akhirnya Changminpun menjelaskan bagaimana rencananya kepada Yunho dan Yoochun. Awalnya Yunho yang baru mendengar rencana Changmin berniat menolak, tapi keburu Changmin memberikan deathglarenya kepada Yunho. Maka dengan terpaksa Yunho menerimanya. Maka keesokan harinya, dimulailah rencana Changmin.

.

.

Shinki High School

Jaejoong berjalan seorang diri menuju ke kelasnya. Kemana Junsu, rupanya sahabat Jaejoong yang satu itu sedang berlibur ke pulau jeju bersama keluarganya,dan akan pulang lusa. Alhasil hari ini Jaejoong akan menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri. Dari posisinya sekarang jaejoong bisa melihat seseorang yang selama ini dia hindari sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya yang dia ketahui bernama Go Ahra. Perasaan ragupun menghinggapi Jaejoong, apa dia harus ke kelas sekarang atau nanti setelah yunho pergi. Tapi melihat tidak ada waktu yang tersisa, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas sekarang.

Dengan langkah pelan dia melewati Yunho yang berada di depannya. Dikiranya Yunho akan memanggilnya seperti kemarin, tetapi sayangnya Yunho hanya mendiamkannya. Bahkan melirik padanyapun Yunho tidak. Perasaan takutpun kembali memenuhi hati Jaejoong.

'Apa Yunho Sunbae marah kepada Joongie?'

'Kenapa tumben tidak menyapa'

'Apa Joongie keterlaluan?'

Begitulah isi hati Jaejoong melihat sikap Yunho yang berubah. Keesokan harinya, sikap yunho kepada Jaejoong masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Jaejoong yang merasa bersalah menyebabkan yunho marahpun berpikir untuk meminta maaf kepada Yunho karena sudah mendiamkannya.

.

.

Canteen Shinki High School

Jaejoong masuk ke kantin sekolahnya dengan perasaan was-was. Takut nanti jika Yunho akan kembali membentaknya , takut jika Yunho nanti tidak akan memaafkannya. Jaejoongpun menarik nafas demi mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Lalu iapun berjalan menuju meja Yunho bersama teman-temannya yang berada di tengah kantin.

"Yu-yunho Sun-bae", panggil jaejoong tersendat. Yunho yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun menoleh.

"Oh, kau.. ada apa Jae"

'Bahkan Yunho sunbae tidak memanggil Joongie lagi seperti dulu' batin Jaejoong yang melihat sikap dingin Yunho.

"Eum, apa sunbae ada waktu? Joongie ingin bicara."

"Bicara saja, aku tidak punya waktu banyak.", kata Yunho ketus. Jaejoongpun menjadi kaget dan kembali gugup. Yoochun, Changmin dan Siwon yang berada disana pun hanya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Ituu..anoo…"

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang mau dibicarakan silahkan pergi dari hadapanku.", Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah menahan air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk matapun,tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Air matanya menetes perlahan melewati pipi chubbynya, dan dengan segera dia meninggalkan kantin sekolahnya. Yunho yang melihat jaejoong menangispun sempat terkejut, namun wajah nya kembali datar mengingat rencana yang sudah disepakatinya ini.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya hyung.", kata Changmin sambil menyeringai.

'Mianhae Boo..'

.

.

TBC

Huaaaa apaan ni?

Kenapa ffnya jadi begini? Hahaha

Ada yang minta ffnya jadi mpreg? Gimana ya? Readers bisa ngasi saran nggak?

Kalo yang setuju banyak nanti Author kabulin, hehe :D

Mind to Review? Review please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** : Yunnie Saranghae

**Cast** : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu,

**Pairing** : Yunjae, Yoosu

**Rated** : M (sewaktu-waktu berubah)

**Disclaimer** : Semua nya milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka, pengecualian buat jaejoong umma saya. Hahaha

**Summary** : Jung Yunho ketua Kingka Shinki High School yang disegani oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, anak dari pemillik sekolah , dingin, kasar dan bertindak semaunya. Bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong, hoobaenya di sekolah, namja cantik, manja, polos, dan sedikit hyper.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Yunho sedang serius memperhatikan tayangan di depannya sambil memakan snack dan menyilangkan kakinya diatas sofa sampai suara Jung Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yunhoo-ah, bantu umma sebentar!", panggil Heechul dari pintu masuk. Yunhopun segera menuju ke pintu masuk dimana ummanya berada. Dilihat ummanya membeli banyak sekali pakaian-pakaian wanita yang di bawanya dengan paper bag berbagai ukuran. 'Kenapa tumben sekali umma berbelanja sebanyak ini?' pikir Yunho. Karena penasaran,dia pun mengambil sebagian paper bag yang dibawa ummanya dan langsung melihat isinya.

'Hot pants?', pikir Yunho saat melihat barang belanjaan Ummanya.

"Umma, kenapa tumben sekali berbelanja sebanyak ini?", karena masih diliputi rasa penasaran, Yunhopun langsung bertanya kepada Ummanya. "Memangnya umma akan memakai celana seperti ini?", lanjut Yunho lagi. Heechul yang mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, memberikan death glare kepada anaknya tersebut.

"Jangan sembarangan, Umma membelikan ini untuk Joongie.", kata Heechul sambil berlalu menuju ruang tengah dan langsung menduduki sofa.

"Mwo? Memang Bo-..maksudku Jaejoong itu yeoja? Kenapa dibelikan celana seperti ini?", yunho hampir saja memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan kesayangannya, kalau saja dia tidak terlanjur sadar. Ia pun melancarkan protesnya kepada sang Umma yang membelikan gajah cantiknya pakaian seperti ini. Menurut Yunho, Boojaenya tidak akan diizinkan menggunakan pakaian yang terlalu minim. Kalaupun boleh, hanya dia yang dapat melihatnya, pikirnya sambil tersenyum mesum.

'Aish, apa yang aku pikirkan!',yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa, bukannya Joongie akan terlihat semakin manis dengan baju-baju ini?", tanya Heechul sambil tersenyum meminta persetujuan Yunho yang masih melihat-lihat baju yang dibeli ummanya.

"Iya juga sih.", "Ahh..tapi tetap saja dia namja umma!", tanpa sadar Yunho mengiyakan pertanyakan ummanya. Setelah dia sadar apa yang dia ucapkan, dia langsung buru-buru menyangkalnya.

"Tapi namja cantik!", balas Heechul sengit.

"Terserah umma sajalah.", Yunho meninggalkan ummanya sendiri di ruang tengah.

.

.

"Ummaaaaa..", teriakan seorang namja cantik terdengar keras di kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Dimana tas gajah Joongiee?!", teriak Jaejoong karena tidak mendapat sautan dari Ummanya. Sementara dirinya sendiri masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemarinya untuk menemukan tas bergambar gajah kesayangannya.

"Ahh.. umma kemana sih? Ummaaaaa!", panggil Jaejoong lebih keras lagi.

"Aigo.. ada apa dengan kamar ini? Dan kenapa kau berteriak sayang?", Umma Kim yang baru mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, segera menuju kamar anak cantiknya itu. Melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh anaknya itu Umma Kim hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Huweee, kenapa Joongie tidak bisa menemukan tas gajah joongie?", rengek Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik lengan baju sang Umma. Umma Kim yang mendengarnya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat dimana letak tas kesayangan sang anak.

"Ohh.. Umma ingat, bukannya waktu itu Joongie meninggalkannya di rumah Chullie umma saat berbelanja dengannya?", tanya Umma Kim memastikan.

"Jinjja?", Jaejoong malah balik bertanya pada ummanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ne, coba saja sekarang Joongie telepon Chullie umma. Otte?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan langsung menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menelepon kediaman Jung. Tapi, saat berjalan melewati pintu kamarnya,tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti dan membalikan badannya.

"Umma, kalau Joongie menelepon, siapa yang akan menjawab telepon Joongie?", tanya Joongie ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja Heechullie yang akan menjawabnya, tapi bisa saja Yunho yang menjawabnya. Memang ada apa sayang?"

Mendengar nama Yunho yang keluar dari bibir Ummanya, niat Jaejoong untuk menelepon menjadi surut. Dia masih ingat dengan perlakuan Yunho beberapa hari yang lalu di kantin sekolah. Bukannya mendapat maaf, Jaejoong menjadi semakin takut untuk bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Apalagi sekarang dia harus menelepon Kediaman Jung, dimana Yunho juga tinggal disana. 'Ahh, Bagaimana ini?'

"Umma..", panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Ne? ada apa sayang?"

"Tidak bisakah umma saja menelepon Chullie umma?", pinta Jaejoong kepada ummanya. Ia segera mendorong umanya keluar pintu kamar, agar ummanya cepat-cepat menelepon Chullie umma.

Umma Kim bertambah heran dengan kelakuan anaknya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menelepon sahabatnya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin suasana hati Jaejoong sedang tidak baik. Begitu pikir Umma kim.

.

.

Kriinnggg

"Yunho-ah, angkat teleponnya!", suruh Heechul kepada Yunho yang sedang memainkan Playstationnya. Yunho tetap saja melanjutkan permainannya setelah mendengar teriakan ummanya yang tidak pelan itu.

Kriinnggg

"YUNHOOOO!", teriak Heechul sangat kencang, menyebabkan Yunho dengan terpaksa mengangkat telepon yang berbunyi itu.

"Umma! Berhentilah berteriak!", sebelum mengangkat telepon itu, Yunho yang kesal karena kegiatannya di ganggu menyempatkan diri untuk meneriaki ummanya. Dasar appa durhaka

"Yoboseyo!", jawab Yunho ketus.

"Aigo! Kau menganggetkanku Yunho-ah." , balas suara dari seberang. Yunho yang mendengar suara familiar ini, segera meminta maaf karena berbicara tidak sopan.

"Ah..Mianhae Ahjumma, aku kira siapa yang menelepon. Hehe" kata Yunho dengan cengirannya yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh sang penelepon yang ternyata Umma Kim.

"Ne, gwenchana Yun-ah. Apa Eonni ada?", tanya umma kim.

"Umma?, sebentar akan aku panggilkan Ahjumma.", Yunho segera memanggil ummanya dan memberikan gagang telepon itu kepada ummanya . Sementara dirinya kembali memainkan playstation yang tadi semp[at ditinggalkannya.

"Ne?, Ada apa Wookie?", sapa Heechul yang baru saja menerima gagang teleponnya.

"…."

"Iya, tasnya aku taruh di kamar Yunho. Baiklah nanti akan kusuruh Yunho mengantarnya kerumahmu."

"…"

"Mwo? Memangnya ada apa? Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?"

"…"

"Baiklah nanti akan aku urus.", Heechul menutup teleponnya dan segera ke ruang tengah menemui Yunho. Dia berniat menitipkan tas Jaejoong, untuk di bawa ke kediaman Kim sekarang. Tapi mengingat perkataan Ryeowook tadi kepadanya diapun memutuskan untuk ikut pergi ke kediaman Kim.

"Yunho-ah, antar umma ke rumah Umma Kim?"

"Umma kim?", kata Yunho berpikir. "Baiklah", lanjutnya kemudian. Tapi tunggu sebentar, Umma Kim? Umma Jaejoong? Rumah umma Kim? Berarti rumah Jaejoong? Rumah Jaejoong , berarti bertemu Jaejoong?

"Andwe, andwe.. aku masih dalam tahap awal,tidak mungkin aku harus menyerah sekarang?", Yunho berbicara sangat pelan agar tidak ketahuan ummanya. Untung saja otak jeniusnya berpikir dengan cepat, kalau sampai dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong, dia mungkin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Hei, dia masih menjalankan rencana Changmin, yah meskipun terkandang dia rindu dengan tatapan mata Boojaenya.

"Eum..Umma? bagaimana kalau umma sendiri yang kesana? Aku harus ke rumah Yoochun untuk mengerjakan tugas. Hehe." Kata yunho pada ummanya. Dia buru-buru ke kamarnya agar tidak ditanya macam-macam oleh sang Umma

Heechul heran, Yunho tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Tapi akhirnya dia biarkan saja karena dia harus mengantarkan tas Jaejoong sekarang. Sebenarnya Heechul hanya mengetes Yunho. Saat tadi dia berbicara dengan ryeowook di telepon, Ryeowook sudah memberitahunya mengenai sikap Jaejoong yang seakan menghindar untuk bertemu dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Kim, Heechul yang baru sampai buru-buru masuk ke kamar Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan Ryeowook yang memanggilnya dari arah dapur.

"Joongie baby" panggil Heechul saat membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Chullie ummaaa…", Jaejoong yang sedang bergelung di selimutnya, begitu mendengar suara Heechul langsung bangkit dan berlari memeluk Heechul. Heechul yang tidak siap menerima pelukan terhuyung sedikit ke belakang.

"Aigo..kenapa menangis?",tanya Heechul mengelus rambut Jaejoong, setelah merasakan bajunya terasa basah.

"Hiks..Yunho hiks Yunho.", mendengar Jaejoong berbicara begitu Heechul akhirnya mengerti kenapa Jaejoong menangis. Semakin lama , suara isakan Jaejoong tidak terdengar lagi, sepertinya dia kelelahan menangis sampai tertidur.

Seteleh menidurkan Jaejoong di kasurnya, Heechulpun pamit dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat. Tapi sebelum itu dia mengetik pesan kepada seseorang .

.

.

.

Siangnya Hankyung dan sekretarisnya berniat makan siang bersama di Caffe dekat Jung Corp. Sesampainya disana segera mencarikan tempat duduk untuk Bossnya tersebut. Sementara Hankyung masih bediam diri di dalam mobil sambil mencoba menghubungi istrinya. Tapi sayangnya telepon genggam Heechul tidak bisa dihubungi.

Tiba-tiba, mata Hankyung menangkap siluet wanita cantik dengan kemeja lengan panjang yang dilipat berwarna merah muda fanta, jeans ketat berwarna putih serta ditambah High heels berwarna cream memperindah penampilannya hari ini. Namun sekarang yang menjadi masalah bukan penampilan wanita itu, tetapi siapa wanita yang dilihat Hankyung tersebut.

Hankyung segera keluar dari mobil dan menyusul wanita tersebut masuk ke dalam Caffe. Matanya terus memutari sudut-sudut café guna menemukan wanitanya tersebut. Saat matanya menemukan wanita itu, Hankyung menjadi geram karena dilihatnya dia sedang bersama seorang lelaki muda.

'Jadi begini kelakuanmu?'

"Chullie! Jadi begini kelakuanmu sementara aku bekerja? Heh , bagus sekali", ternyata wanita yang dilihat Hankyung adalah Jung Heechul istrinya sendiri. Pantas saja Handphone istrinya ini tidak bisa dihubungi. Apalagi dengan pakaiannya yang yaa memang pantas dengan Heechul yang masih terlihat muda. Tapi, tetap saja dia sudah mempunyai suami.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau disini yeobo?", tanya Heechul santai sambil menyeruput Jusnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Chullie! Kenapa kau berada disini dengan laki-laki tidak jelas sementara aku terus mencoba menghubungimu!", teriak Hankyung kepada Heechul . Sekarang semua mata yang ada di café tertuju pada meja tempat mereka bertengkar.

"Yakk! Kenapa kau membentakku hah?! Apa maksudmu dengan laki-laki tidak jelas? Ini keponakanmu Changmin! Dasar Bodoh!", balas Heechul tidak kalah keras. Dia merasa kesal dengan suaminya yang seenaknya menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan keponakannya sendiri. Apa dia gila? Pikir Heechul.

"Mwo? Changminnie?", tanya Hankyung memastikan bahwa orang yang bertemu Heechul adalah Changmin.

"Ne, Appa..sudahlah duduk saja appa,jangan membuat kesal umma." Kata Changmin mempersilahkan Hankyung duduk di samping Heechul yang melipat tangannya di dada dan membuang muka.

"Ekhemm." Changminpun memecahkan keheningan tercipta di sana.

"Jadi apa yang ingin umma bicarakan denganku?", tanya Changmin kepada Heechul yang masih saja melancarkan aksi merajuknya kepada sang suami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong?" , tanya Heechul sambil memberikan glarenya.

Gulp

"Ani umma, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok.", jawab Changmin gugup. Meskipun dirinya evil, tapi dia lebih takut dengan Heechul yang marah.

"Katakan dengan jujur!" karena tidak tahan dengan Changmin, Heechul bangkit dan langsung menjewer telinga keponakannya itu.

"Akkhh, ummaaa sakittt"

"Chullie baby..kasihan Changminnie. Sudahlah" , bujuk Hankyung dengan lembut kepada Heechul yang mengamuk.

"Jangan berbicara padaku Jung."

"Baby-ah.." akhirnya Heechul melepaskan telinga Changmin yang sudah berubah merah dan pergi meninggalkan café. "Min, telepon umma nanti. Umma tidak mau tau, jika kau tidak menelepon, kau akan habis.", kata Heechul sebelum benar-benar keluar dari Caffe disusul Hankyung dan Mr. park yang sedari tadi diam saja.

.

.

.

Malamnya

Heechul yang baru saja menerima telepon dari Changmin, menggeram kesal dengan kelakuan keponakan beserta anaknya tersebut. Iapun memutuskan untuk memangggil Yunho dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah, kemari sebentar."

"Ada apa Umma?",

"Apa kau menyukai Jaejoong?", Yunho yang ditanya seperti itu tentu saja dilema, karena dia masih harus menjalankan rencana bersama Changmin. Tidak tahu saja kau Yunho,kalau umma evilmu sudah mengurus Changmin. Yunho memutuskan untuk mengelak pertanyaan dari ummanya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Begitukah? Haahh.. sayang sekali.", Heechul yang melihat yunho menggelengkan kepalanya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnnya.

"Memang ada apa umma?"

"Kudengar Jaejoong akan mengadakan pertunangannya besok dengan namja pilihan orang tuanya.",jawab Heechul tak lama kemudian berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Yunho mendengar jawaban Heechul menjadi panik dan segera menujuke kediaman Kim. Persetan dengan rencana nyabersama Changmin. Dia lebih tidak mau jika Boojaenya menikah dengan orang lain selain dia. 'Andweee'

.

Kediaman Kim

BRAKK

"Yunho? Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kesini malam-malam?", tanya Ryeowook yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah.

"Ahjumma, dimana Joongie?"

"Dikamarnya, memang ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Yunho langsung berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong yang berada di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan kelakuan anak-anaknya.

BRAKK

Suara dobrakan pintu yang keras itu terdengar lagi dikamar sang namja cantik. Membuat sang empunya kamar menjadi kaget.

"Boo.."

"Yun-hoo.. hiks"

"Boo.." Yunhopun memeluk Jaejoong yang sangat dirindukannya. Sementara jaejoong yang masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan hanya mengeluarkan isakannya.

"Apa kau akan pergi?"

"apa kau akan meninggalkanku Boo?"

"Jeongmal mianhae Boo, aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu."

Kata Yunho bertubi-tubi, tanpa sempat memberikan kesempatan pada jaejoong untuk menjawabnya.

"Hiks..se..sakhhh" Jaejoong yang dipeluk begitu erat oleh Yunho mulai merasakan sesak dan mencoba keluar dari kungkungan tangan Yunho. Yunho yang menyadarinya segera melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menangkup wajah cantik Jaejoong yang mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Boo"

"Siapa yang akan meninggalkan Yunho Sunbae?", Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata doenya.

"Kau. Umma bilang padaku , bahwa kau besok akan bertunangan dengan namja lain.",

"Ani. Joongie tidak bertunangan."

"Berarti aku dibohongi oleh umma? Aishh jinjja..", kesal Yunho

"Apa Sunbae marah?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati

"Ani boo,aku tidak marah" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum seraya mengecup pipi Jaejoongienya.

Jaejoong yang baru saja diperlakukan manis oleh Yunho menjadi blushing. Mereka berduapun turun ke lantai satu untuk menemui Umma Kim yang sudah menunggu untuk makan malam. Appa kim sedang ada pekerjaan diluar kota maka dari itu tidak bisa ikut dalam acara makan malam hari ini.

.

.

Sementara itu Changmin di apartemennya sedang ditemani Yoochun dan Junsu menghabiskan makanan yang baru saja dibelinya dengan uang Yunho.

"Kenapa kau beringas sekali min?", tanya Junsu melihat cara makan Changmin.

"biarlah aku menikmati makananku sebelum aku dihabisi oleh Chullie umma"

"Mwo?" Yoochun dan Junsupun saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

.

.

"Boo..", panggil Yunho yang sedang menglus surai halus milik Jaejoong. Malam ini dia berniat menemani Jaejoong sampai tidur dengan alasan rindu.

"Ne?"

"Kau sungguh cantik."

"Ani, Joongie tampan." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu, nanti bisa-bisa kucium." Kata Yunho sambil menyeringai mesum.

"cium?"

"Ya seperti ini." Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong yang masih juga belum mengerti dengan maksud Yunho. Perlahan bibir yunho mulai mendekat dan menempel dengan bibir milik Jaejoong.

"uhmmm.." Yunho mengulum bibir bawah Jaejoong , sementara jaejoong mengulum bibir atas Yunho. Aigo Jaejoong sebentar lagi akan tertular kemesuman Yunho. Mereka terus saja berpagutan mesra bahkan tangan Jaejoong sudah melingkar di leher Yunho.

BRAKK

"JUNGG YUNHOOOOOO!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huahuaaaa Maaf agak lama Updatenya *bow

Gimana ffnya? Karena banyak yang minta m-preg jadi nanti author coba buat yang m-preg meskipun belum pernah. HOHO

Mian ceritanya jadi nggak jelas yaa hehe.

Akhir kata mohon review dan sarannya nee ^^ Love youu


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** : Yunnie Saranghae

**Cast** : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu,

**Pairing** : Yunjae, Yoosu

**Rated** : M (sewaktu-waktu berubah)

**Disclaimer** : Semua nya milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka, pengecualian buat jaejoong umma saya. Hahaha

**Summary** : Jung Yunho ketua Kingka Shinki High School yang disegani oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, anak dari pemillik sekolah , dingin, kasar dan bertindak semaunya. Bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong, hoobaenya di sekolah, namja cantik, manja, polos, dan sedikit hyper.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah disusul oleh sang appa. Dirinya baru saja pulang dari rumah Jaejoong setelah sang appa datang dan menggagalkan acara lovey-dovey nya bersama Jaejoongnya. Untung saja bukan Ummanya yang memergokinya, kalau iya habislah Yunho.

Saat melewati ruang tamu Yunho melihat Ummanya sedang membaca majalah ditemani Appanya yang baru datang. Heechul memang sudah tidak merajuk lagi kepada suaminya setelah sang suami membujuknya dengan mobil keluaran malas mengganggu pasangan Jung senior itu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur rumah untuk mengambil minum. Menatap datar seseorang lain disana yang sedang mengobok-obok isi kulkasnya ditemani sebuah tongkat pel. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Changmin.

Changmin memang sedang menjalankan hukuman yang diterimanya dari Heechul karena membuat hubungan Yunjae menjadi tidak jelas. Changmin disuruh mengepel seluruh kediaman Jung oleh Heechul, tetapi yang dihukum sendiri nampaknya tidak perduli dengan tugasnya. Lihat saja dirinya yang masih betah mencicipi berbagai macam makanan yang ada di kulkas besar milik keluarga Jung itu.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang hyung?"

"hm" Yunho sudah selesai meneguk airnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Jae-noona?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar panggilan Changmin kepada Jaejoong.

"Dia baik."

"…."

Entah bodoh atau kenapa. Yunho malah menjawab pertanyaan Changmin seperti itu, jelas-jelas maksudnya menanyakan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Bukan itu maksudku hyung" Jawab Changmin sambil menghela nafas. Tidak menghiraukan Changmin, Yunho keluar dari dapur dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Moodnya sedang turun karena dipisahkan dengan Jaejoong. Aigoo..seperti tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Yakk! Hyung! Aku belum selesai bertanyaaa!" panggil Changmin ke Yunho yang sudah menjauh.

"Miiniiieeee! Jangan buang-buang waktu, ini sudah malam!" teriak Heechul dari ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

Shinki High School sudah terlihat mulai dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa lagi, setelah 2 hari kemarin mereka diliburkan karena adanya Workshop oleh guru-guru. Dan hari ini, sedang ada pemeriksaan kerapian yang dilakukan oleh para anggota OSIS. Para anggota OSIS tersebut terlihat berjaga di depan gerbang sementara, beberapa lainnya berjaga di belakang sekolah. Choi Siwon sang ketua OSIS, sedang mengurus beberapa siswi-siswi yang kedapatan melanggar peraturan sekolah. Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan mereka saja supaya bisa bertatap muka dengan Ketua OSIS tampan satu ini.

"Oppa, aku mengenakan rok mini hari ini, apa aku akan dikenakan sanksi?" kata yeoja ber nametag Im Yoona sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya bermaksud menggoda Siwon.

"Tentu saja, berbarislah di samping kananku." Siwon berkata ramah sambil melanjutkan pemeriksaan pada siswa dan sisiwi lainnya.

"Kau , yang disana berbaris di sampingku!" Terus saja Siwon menegur siswa dan siswi yang melanggar peraturan sekolah. Meskipun dia berteman dengan Yunho yang notabene adalah kingka di sekolahnya, namun Siwon masih tetap bisa mempertahankan prestasi dan disiplinnya di sekolah.

'Aigo, aku bisa cepat beruban kalau seperti ini.' Batinnya dalam hati

"Maaf sunbae, aku tidak bermaksud berkata lancang." Suara hoobaenya yang merupakan anggota baru OSIS itu mengalihkan perhatian Siwon sejenak dari acara menggeledah tas siswa didepannya.

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku?" tatap mata musang itu. Yang di tatap hanya diam tidak menjawab

"kau tidak punya mulut untuk menjawab ya?" bentaknya lagi.

"Maaf Yunho sunbae, aku tidak mengenali sunbae tadi." Balas OSIS tersebut sambil terus menunduk dihadapan Yunho.

"Ada apa ini?" sela Siwon yang menghampiri Yunho dan hoobaenya tersebut.

"Jangan mengganggu Choi." Balas Yunho yang tetap menatap tajam orang di depannya. Siwon yang mengetahui Yunho tidak ingin di ganggu hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Hoobaenya tersebut. Sementara yang bersangkutan, mulai merinding membayangkan apa yang akan diterima olehnya.

"Jilat!" titah Yunho menunjuk sepatunya dengan dagu dan disambut pelototan dari beberapa siswa disana. Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena menarik tangan seorang Jung Yunho, disuruh menjilati sepatunya. Sepatunya sih memang mahal, tapi mengingat apa saja yang pernah diinjak sepatu itu, euhh membayangkannya saja tidak.

"Cepat!" suruhnya lagi.

"Yuuunniiiieeeeee!"

BRUKKK

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong diantar ke sekolah oleh Jung Heechul, umma dari Jung Yunho. Bagaimana bisa? Bisa saja jika itu yang Heechul inginkan. Setelah turun dari mobil Heechul, Jaejoong bergegas menuju ke kelasnya untuk menemui Junsu yang sudah pulang dari liburannya. Tetapi di depan gerbang, ia menemukan seseorang yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Bukankah itu Yunnie?"

"Sebaiknya Joongie kesana, hihi."

Jaejoongpun segera berlari menuju targetnyaa sambil berteriak..

"Yuuunniiiieeeeee!"

BRUUKKKKK

Yunho yang baru saja membalikan badannya, tidak siap dengan terjangan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan ditimpa badan Jaejoong yang memeluknya diatasnya.

"Ughh.." rintih Yunho. Para siswa yang melihat kejadian tersebut, menatap horror orang yang berani menabrak dan memeluk Yunho seperti itu. Tinggal menunggu hukuman saja-batin mereka.

"Ughh Boo bangunlah." Kata Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih saja memeluknya sambil menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yunho.

"Yunnie bogosiphoo" bisik Jaejoong.

"Aaish dasar nakal" Yunho tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

"Yunnie tidak kangen Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah duduk di pangkuan Yunho. Hei sadarlah kalian masih di depan gerbang sekolah dan banyak orang yang melihat kalian dengan tatapan aneh -_- Aigoo

"Tidak." Goda Yunho

"Ish, Joongie pergi saja! Joongie kesal!" Jaejoong yang mendengar jawaban Yunho segera beranjak dari pangkuan namja musang tersebut dan berjalan masuk ke area sekolah meninggalkan Yunho yang kelabakan menghadapi tingkahnya. Merajuk sepertinya.

"Boo!.. bukan begitu maksudku" Yunho mengejar Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh. Sementara yang lainnya masih menampakan wajah bingung serta tanda tanya besar-Apa itu benar jung Yunho yang tadi? Kenapa perlakuannya berbeda? Siapa orang tadi?- begitu pikiran orang-orang disana

Krik

Krik

"Kenapa semua diam? Lanjutkan pemeriksaan!" Siwon yang menyadari keadaan segera menegur rekan-rekannya .

.

.

"Boo!"

"Huweee, Yunnie pergi saja, tidak usah mengejar Joongie!" Jaejoong berteriak di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Mengundang tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang berada di sana.

GREP

"Dengarkan aku.." bujuk Yunho dengan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang berhasil ditangkapnya. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong menatap Yunho kesal, dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Mianhaeyoo Boo, aku hanya menggodamu tadi. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu." Bisik Yunho Jujur kepada Jaejoong. Tentu saja dia merindukan Boojaenya, dua hari tidak bertemu dan tanpa komunikasi pula. Kenapa tidak menanyakan pada Heechul? Entahlah , mungkin gengsi.

"Benarkah?" mata Jaejoong bersinar.

"Ne Boo."

"Hihi, Joongie kira Yunnie benar tidak merindukan Joongie" Yunho tersenyum

"Arrasso, sekarang kita kekelasmu. Akan kuantar" Jaejoong dengan senang hati menerima ajakan tersebut.

.

"Su-ieee!" teriak Jaejoong yang baru sampai pintu kelasnya saat melihat Junsu sedang mengobrol dengan namjachingunya Park-Jidat-Yoochun. Junsu yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong.

"Kyaaaa Joongieeee, aku merindukanmu. Aku sudah membawakan oleh-oleh untukmmu, tapi tertinggal dirumah. Bagaimana kalau nanti Joongie kerumahku saja. Kita pulang bersama otte? Ahh aku sungguh merindukanmu..kau tau disana banyaak hgadbcdcdshcsdvcjsc" Junsu dan Jaejoong terus saja melepas rindu dan bercerita,eum mungkin cuma Junsu saja karena Jaejoong hanya menatap Junsu dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar-binar dan anggukkan kepalanya. Walaupun dia juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Junsu, mengingat Junsu berbicara tanpa mengambil nafas.

"Sepertinya kita diabaikan." Kata Yoochun pada Yunho yang ikut menemani Jaejoong sampai dikelasnya.

"Hm, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke kelas saja."

"Ne, Boo aku akan kembali ke kelas." Yunho beniat berpamitan dengan Jaejoong. Tapi melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya masih asik dengan sahabat dolphinnya Yunho pun membiarkan saja dan kembali ke kelasnya bersama Yoochun "Dia benar mengabaikanmu Hyung"

.

Siang itu Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Yunho sedang berada dirumah Junsu sesuai rencana pagi tadi. Kenapa Yoochun dan Yunho turut serta? Yoochun, karena tentu saja Junsu pacarnya. Ia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk dekat-dekat dengan pacar seksinya. Yunho? entahlah, mungkin hanya ingin menemani Jaejoong pergi.

Junsupun segera mengambilkan buah tangan yang dibawanya khusus untuk sahabatnya tercinta itu. Yoochun yang melihatnya merasa iri karena dirinya yang notabene pacarnya tidak dibelikan. Sementara Yunho sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Setelah memberikan oleh-olehnya, Junsu mengajak mereka bertiga menonton film di kamar Junsu. Beberapa saat setelah film diputar, Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti dengan jalannya cerita, terus saja bertanya pada Yunho yang menjadi sandarannya. Sementara pasangan Yoosu, sesekali terlihat Junsu memukul Yoochun saat namja tersebut meraba-raba buttnya.

"Ah, apakah kalian berdua akan datang di acara Promnight?" tiba-tiba suara Junsu mengalihkan perhatian sepasang namja-namja yang sedang menonton film tersebut dengan khidmatnya.

"Uh..Joongie tentu saja akan datang." Jaejoong berkata riang.

"Aku tidak." Balas Yunho memang tidak pernah menghadiri acara-acara macam itu. Karena dia sering merasa risih ditempeli yeoja-yeoja genit minta digaruk. Selain itu acaranya membosankan. Begitu pikirnya.

"Mwo? Yunnie tidak akan datang? Wae?" begitu mendengar keputusan yang Yunho buat, Jaejoong langsung melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Mewek

"Aku malas Boo."

"Huweeee, pokoknya Yunnie harus ikut!" Jaejoong mulai merajuk pada Yunho.

"Tidak mau"

"Hiks..Yunnie jahat. Kalau begitu Joongie pergi dengan Hyunjoong sunbae saja!" balas Jaejoong sambil bersidekap.

"Mwoo? Andweee! Arraso aku akan ikut." Putus Yunho kemudian dibalas pelukan manis oleh namja di depannya.

"Pftt.." yoochun menahan tertawanya melihat Yunho yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"apa kau?"

"Ani Hyung, cepat-cepat saja meresmikan hubunganmu dengan Jaejoongie. Agar tidak di embat namja lain." Yoochun memberi saran kepada Yunho setelah sebelumnya memastikan Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah keluar kamar mengambil snack.

"Hmm"

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana diadakannya acara Prom Night yang sangat dinanti oleh siswa Shinki High School. Acara tahunan untuk memperingati Ulang Tahun sekolah ini dilaksanakan di Ballroom Jung's Hotel yang juga dimiliki oleh keluarga Jung. Terlihat Jung Hankyung sang pemilik turut hadir bersama dengan istri cantiknya Jung Heechul tentu saja dan di belakang mereka berjalan sang anak Jung Yunho yang juga menggandeng seorang namja cantik bermata doe. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi perhatian orang banyak yang heran melihat kedatangan Yunho yang memang selama ini tidak pernah datang di acara ini. Apalagi sekarang Yunho tengah menggandeng tangan seseorang. Bukankah itu langka?

Sesampainya di tempat acara, Jung Hankyung yang ditemani sang istri memberikan sambutan kepada siswa dan siswi yang berpartisipasi dalam acara tersebut. Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong mendengarkan sambutan dari Hankyung dari bawah panggung, mereka belum bertemu dengan pasangan Yoosu dan Changkyu. Setelah memberikan sambutan, pasangan senior tersebut turun dari panggung dan terlihat berbaur dengan beberapa guru dan komite yang diundang serta. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri sudah ditempeli banyak yeoja yang mulai merayunya meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di belakangnya yang sedang merajuk-lagi –karena diabaikan.

"Ish, apa yang di lakukan Yunho dengan yeoja-yeoja itu?" Heechul menatap sengit kearah putranya dan beberapa yeoja yang mengelilinginya. "Mwo? Berani-beraninya mereka!" mata Heechul membelalak saat dilihatnya sang putra mulai di grepe-grepe oleh yeoja gila tersebut. Lebih parahnya lagi Yunho hanya diam saja sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Grrrr… jiwa iblis Heechul mulai bangkit. Akhirnya ia memutuskan menghampiri Yunho.

"Annyeong nona-nona cantik" sapa Heechul sambit memberikan senyuman manis kepada beberapa yeoja yang berada di sekitar anaknya. Padahal didalam hatinya sudah panas.

"oh, Annyeong"

"Annyeong."

"Annyeong Eommonie" dengan lancangnya seorang yeoja dengan balutan dress mini ketat memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan Eommonie. Membuat darah dalam kepala Heechul semakin mendidih. Tapi Heechul masih dengan sabar menahannya.

"Eum, apakah Ahjumma boleh meminjam Yunho sebentar?" tanya Heechul meminta persetujuan, masih dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Tentu Eommonie" dengan masih memakai panggilan yang sama gadis yang diketahui bernama Jessica tersebut langsung mengiyakan permintaan wanita yang ada di depannya itu.

'Memang dia siapa memanggilku seperti itu?' sewot Heechul

Mendapat persetujuan, Heechul segera menarik Yunho menjauh dari para yeoja tersebut. Yunho yang ditarik hanya diam saja dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ummanya tersebut.

"Yak! Jung Yunho kau ini bodoh atau apa?" damprat Heechul kepada anaknya.

"Kenapa meninggalkan Joongie sendiri? Hah? Joongie itu baru pertama kalinya datang ke acara seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan joongie? Umma tidak mau tau, cari joongie sekarang dan bawa pada umma!" suruh Heechul.

"Kenapa aku harus membawanya ke umma?" tanya Yunho.

PLETAK

"Tentu saja agar ada yang menjaga Joongie. Mana mungkin kau perduli dengannya sementara kau sendiri sibuk dengan gadis-gadis genit tadi!"

"Aku? Aku tidak" Yunho mengelak

"Ish anak ini, cepat cari sekarang!"

"Hhh, arraso Cinderella"

"Yak! Dasar tidak sopan!"

Yunho akhirnya mencoba mencari Jaejoong ditempat ia meninggalkan nya tadi, namun yang dicari tidak menampakan dirinya sama sekali. Yunhopun menjadi panik, takut-takut apa yang dikatakan ummanya benar terjadi pada Jaejoong. Siapa suruh kau meninggalkannya sendiri, sudah tau Jaejoong orangnya tidak bisa diam di tempat. Iapun mencoba berkeliling aula mencari Jaejoong, sampai manik musangnya menangkap seorang namja cantik bersama beberapa namja di sekelilingnya yang berniat menggodanya. Terlihat kedua pipi Chubby namja itu merah merona. Yunho yang melihatnya menjadi geram sendiri. Langsung saja ia menghampiri orang tersebut sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Yunho bertanya pada para pemuda disana dengan nada dingin dan datarnya. Namun jangan lupa tatapan tajamnya.

GLEK

"Um, t-tidak ada Yun-.."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!" yunho kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Tapi kali ini dengan berteriak, menyebabkan beberapa orang yang berada di acara tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mianhae, kami tidak tau dia milikmu" ucap salah seorang namja disana dengan wajah yang sudah memucat. Siapapun tau bahwa seorang Jung Yunho tidak suka propertinya disentuh, apalagi diganggu. Dan masalahnya Namja yang sedang mereka goda adalah property seorang Yunho.

"Yunniee" racau namja cantik yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya. Yunho yang mendengarnya menolehkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong yang wajahnya memerah dan matanya yang sayu. Merasa curiga dengan keadaan Jaejoong, Yunho akhirnya mendekatkan diri pada Jaejoong dan hidung Yunhopun menghirup bau alcohol yang menyengat.

"Kalian apakan dia?" suara Yunho terdengar makin menyeramkan. Sementara orang-orang tadi semakin gugup berhadapan seorang Jung Yunho yang terlihat akan mengamuk

"Uh, t-tadi ak-ku-…"

"Bicara yang jelas!"

"Kamitidaksengajamemberikannyaalkohol" jawabnya cepat.

"Beraninya-.."

"Yunnie, Joongie ingin pulaang. Sekaraang" kembali suara itu terdengar, tetapi sekarang meminta Yunho mengantarnya pulang. Jaejoongpun dengan polosnya sudah memeluk Yunho dan menenggelamkan kepadanya di dada bidang Yunho.

"Arra kita pulang sekarang" kata Yunho segera menuntun Jaejoong yang masih tidak mau melepas pelukannya. Namun baru beberapa langkah Yunho kembali membalikan badannya menghadap para pemuda tadi.

"Kalian, akan bertemu denganku besok!"

GLEKK

'Matilah kitaa'

.

Heechul yang melihat Yunho membawa Jaejoong pulang bersorak dalam hatinya karena rencana yang disusunnya tidak lama itu berjalan dengan lancarnya. Heechul memang merencanakan hal ini saat melihat Yunho bersama yeoja tadi. Dia meminta beberapa siswa disana untuk menggoda Jaejoong setelah Jejoong diberi beberapa teguk alcohol. Awalnya para siswa tersebut tidak mau mengikuti apa yang diminta oleh Heechul karena takut akan diamuk oleh Jung Yunho. Namun setelah diberi penjelasan oleh Heechul akhirnya mereka mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Chullie, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Hankyung heran melihat istrinya tersenyum sendiri

"Ah? Tidak kok. Hankyungie, bagaimana kalau nanti kita menginap di sini saja?" saran Heechul masih sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yunho dan Joongie?"

"Biarkan saja, mereka kan sudah besar." Jawab Heechul

"Um, baiklah." Jung Hankyung memang tidak sanggup menolak permintaan istrinya.

.

Yunho sedang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke kediaman Jung. Tidak mungkin dia membawa Jaejoong yang sedang mabuk pulang ke kediaman Kim. Bisa-bisa ia di damprat oleh Umma Kim.

Merekapun sampai dengan selamat, Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal menuju ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang King size miliknya. Karena merasa gerah, ia bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan piama. Setelah berganti baju, Yunho kembali mengambil piama miliknya untuk dipakai Jaejoong. Ia berniat membuka kemeja Jaejoong sebelum tangan namja cantik itu menariknya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Uhh Yunnie..Joongie ingiin"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya mendengar racauan Jaejoong. Tanpa disadari Yunho, satu tangan Jaejoong sudah merambat turun mengelus Junior Yunho. sementara tangannya yang lain digunakannya untuk membuka kancing piama Yunho.

"Shit! Kau membuatku hard Boo."

"Yunnie sentuh Joongieee" rengek sang pemilik mata doe tersebut. Mendengar rengekan Jaejoong Yunho berniat menggoda Jaejoong. Padahal dirinya sendiri sudah hard.

"Sentuh dimana sayang?" balas Yunho sambil menyentuh Junior Jaejoong. Hanya disentuh

"Ahh..Diss..ahh…naahhh"

"Dimana sayang?"

"Disana Yunnie!" frustasi Jaejoong karena merasa Yunho menggodanya.

Yunho yang mengerti permintaan Jaejoong segera melakukannya. Iapun mulai mengelus Junior Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Uhh..Yuunhhiee.b..bukaahhh"

"Sebentar sayang."

Yunhopun membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong, dan terlihatlah nipple pink yang menggoda milik namja cantik tersebut. Yunho yang mulai tidak sabar, menjilat nipple kanan Jaejoong sementara tangan kanannya memilin nipple satunya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah dan terus menekan kepala Yunho agar semakin mendekat ke dadanya.

Setelah merasa cukup lama bermain dengan dada Jaejoong Yunho melepas kulumannya pada nipple Jaejoong dan terdengarlah erangan frustasi dari sang empunya. Yunho yang mendengar erangan frustasi Jaejoong tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatan selanjutnya. Ia mulai melumat bibir Jaejoong yang setengah sadar itu, Jaejoong pun membalas lumatan tersebut. Tangan Yunho turun kembali ke selangkangan Jaejoong dan mulai membuka celana Jaejoong beserta dalamannya. Setelah terbuka dielusnya junior Jaejoong yang berwarna putih bersih itu dan mulai mengocoknya pelan.

"Aahh..emmhhh Yunnmmppckk"

"Aghh Yunniee fasshh…theerr.."

Yunhopun mempercepat pergerakan tangannya di junior Jaejoong.

"Ahhh..aahh…ahhhh Yuuniieeee" setelah beberapa lama dimanjakan oleh tangan Yunho akhirnya Jaejoong mengeluarkan cairannya ditangan Yunho yang langsung dijilat oleh namja itu.

"Boo, langsung saja ne? Aku sudah tidak tahan." Yunho meminta persetujuan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

"um" Jaejoong mengangguk sambil masih memejamkan matanya. Yunho yang melihat itu segera membuka baju dan celananya. Membiarkannya terlihat naked sama seperti namja di bawahnya. Jaejoong yang sudah membuka mata merona melihat tubuh naked Yunho, apalagi dengan Junior besar milik Yunho yang sudah mengacung tegak.

Yunho mulai merunduk dan mencium Jaejoong lagi, dilumatnya bibir merah yang sudah membengkak itu kemudian beralih ke leher jenjang milik Jaejoong. Gigit, hisap, jilat, meninggalkan beberapa bekas keunguan yang pasti masih akan terlihat sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Turun ke perut rata Jaejoong, melewati Junior Jaejoong dan dikecupnya ujung benda tersebut. Turun lagi menuju ke paha dalam Jaejoong, dan disetiap tempat yang disinggahi Yunho selalu ada bekas kissmark yang terlihat. Setelah selesai member tanda, Yunho lalu melebarkan kaki Jaejoong guna memudahkan penetrasi. Ia meludahi tangannya sedikit, kemudian diolesi ke Juniornya yang sudah sangat tegang itu. Tanpa peregangan terlebih dahulu Yunho langsung memasukan juniornya kedalam hole milik Jaejoong.

"AAAARRGGGHHHH…AAPPOOOO EOMMAAAAA!" teriak Jaejoong sangat keras saat baru setengah Junior Yunho yang masuk. Jelas saja hole sesempit itu dimasuki tanpa diregangkan. Yunho yang mendengar teriakan jaejoong mencoba menenangkan namjanya itu.

"Ssstttt..dengarkan aku sayang. Rileks okey?" dilumatnya lagi cherry lips itu. Setelah merasa Jaejoong mulai tenang Yunho kembali memasukan keseluruhan juniornya.

"Aaghhh…Yunniee aappoo hikss.." mata Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan langsung dijilat oleh Yunho.

"Sebentar saja sayang, tidak akan sakit lagi" bujuk yunho sambil terus menenangkan dan memeluk Jaejoong.

"Uhh..bergerak Yunnie." Yunho mulai bergerak memajumundurkan pinggulnya dengan ritme teratur.

"Ahhh..ahhh..Ahhmm Yunn.."

"Ohh..sempit sekalii sayang.."

"Yunnieeh..fasshhterrr" Yunho menambah intensitas gerakannya saat mendengar permintaan Jaejoong.

"Ahhhh..diisana Yunniieee.."

Merasa telah menemukan sweet spot yang dimaksud Jaejoong Yunho semakin gencar menusuk hole Jaejoong. Malah sekarang posisi mereka sudah berganti, Jaejoong terlihat menungging dengan Yunho yang memeluknya dari belakang sambil tetap memasukan Juniornya semakin dalam.

"Ogh..Yunnhh Jongie maauu pii..aahh..pipiiis"

"eerrmmh, keluarkan saja sayang."

"AGHHH.." Jaejoong memuncratkan cairannya di tangan yunho serta seprai kasur tersebut. Sementara Yunho masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan keluar.

"Ahhh..Boo.."

"Yunn Joongiee Lelaahh..ahhh" Jaejoong sudah merasa lelah kembali mendesah dikarenakan Yunho kembali meyentuh sweet spot nya.

"Sebentar lagi Boo.."

"Ahhh ..ahhh..Ughh"

"Ahhh..JOONGIEE/YUNNIEE" akhirnya Yunhopun ambruk disamping Jaejoong mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole Jaejoong. bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang mengalami orgasme kedua kalinya. Yunho menarik Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur agar semakin dekat ke arahnya. Sengaja ia tidak mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Jaejoong karena masih ingin menikmati kehangatan.

"Saranghae Joongie Baby." Bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Uwawawwa.. maaf ne telat banget updatenyaa, dikarenakan sempat sakit beberapa hari.

Tapi harii ini update bawa NC. Kkk

Gimana kesannya sama NC yang author buat? Maklum ya kalo kurang bagus karena baru pertama kalinya buat dan perbendaharaan katanya masih sedikit.

Anyway, thankyou for all readers yang sudar baca Fanfic ini yaa. Kritik dan saran masih sangat diperlukan.

So, Review please^^ hihi. Thankyou so much :*


End file.
